Attention
by othersideofdown
Summary: "Attention! Attention! May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room, if only, if only for one second." He only seems to be receiving negative attention, but is then shown otherwise. Contains smut. Jagan one-shot.


Attention

* * *

"I'm so fucking tired," Logan said as the boys made their way into the lobby after dance practice.

"It's not that bad Logie," James told him, adjusting his grip on the smaller brunette who was riding on his back. "We've been through worse for hockey."

"Yeah, hockey," Logan responded. "Never dancing. And Mr. X doesn't want to kill you guys."

"He doesn't want to kill you," Kendall said.

"He just wants you to do well," Carlos added.

"Because I suck," Kendall muttered.

"You really don't," James told him.

"Can you put me down now James?" Logan asked, running a hand through his hair as he was set on his feet. "I'm going up to the apartment." With that, he turned and made his way up the stairs and walked into the apartment. He looked around, finding Mrs. Knight and Katie nowhere to be found. He sighed again before pulling off his sticky t-shirt and then placed it in the laundry hamper. He then went into the room he shared with James, turning the radio on and started to work on their dance routine. He would have stayed at the studio, but James decided to carry him out of Rocque Records and back to the Palm Woods. Logan knew his boyfriend meant well, but sometimes he may have went a bit too far when it came to Logan overworking himself.

"Damn it!" Logan exclaimed as he stumbled and fell back onto the bed. "Why can't I fucking do anything right?" He sat up and punched at his pillow violently before sinking to the bed, burying his face into the pillow to muffle his cries of frustration. He would never be able to do anything right, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't bother to see what could have been done, no matter what anyone else would have to tell him. No one would ever understand what he was feeling. It was always the same thing every day. Gustavo telling him he was a terrible singer, Mr. X always pushing him to higher limits, something that Logan wasn't able to handle as well as the others, even if they gave him a lot of support. He was glad that they cared about him, truly he was, yet he didn't know what else to make of it.

He always overstressed when it came to work, but he just couldn't help it when it happened. And he always hated it. He felt a pair of hands rub at his back. He didn't need to look up to see who it was. An arm curled around his waist, turning him so he was on his side, his back pressed against a bare chest. Kisses were gently placed on his shoulder-blade, then up his neck to his cheek, trailing to the back of his head.

"Hi babe," came James's soothing voice in his ear. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Logan asked.

"You were really tense in the lobby." James's hand shifted around the the small of Logan's back, Logan wincing slightly. However, this went noticed by James. "Logan? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing James," Logan said.

"Is that a bruise on your back?" James asked, growling defensively. "What happened?"

"Remember when I was working with Mr. X at the dance studio a few days ago? Well, I messed a move up and he threw something and it hit my back."

"What? He threw something at you?"

"I'm okay though. It seems that the only attention I can get is negative attention."

"Logan-" James began.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Logan said, standing up and going into the bathroom.

* * *

James couldn't believe what he just heard from Logan. He didn't understand what made Logan think that. He heard the water from the shower running, followed by the sound of the curtain moving across the bar. James stood up, throwing his shirt up and off over his head. He then turned the stereo down before making his way to the bathroom, spotting a towel by the sink and Logan's clothes on the floor. He grabbed a second towel and set it down, shedding the rest of his clothes, letting them fall to the ground beside Logan's. He pushed the curtain away, silently stepping inside behind him. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him close.

"James?" Logan gasped, putting his hand to the wall for support, nearly losing his footing. "W-what are you doing?"

"Simply giving you the attention you deserve," James responded, running one hand down Logan's side sensually, letting the other race up Logan's chest. He spun Logan around, keeping his hands in the same position. James pressed their lips together, Logan weaving his fingers through James's hair. The taller brunette licked at the seam of the smart boy's mouth, his tongue instantly invading the space. James dragged his lips across Logan's cheek, sliding them down his neck, biting at his pulse point.

"James!" Logan mewled, throwing his head back so it was pressed against the wall. "W-we can't. N-not now."

"No one's home Logie," James said. "I checked before I came up here. So relax. I'm all yours."

Logan nodded, trying to regain his breath. James was absolutely turned on by staring at Logan. The water was trailing down his chest, his hair disheveled, his lips red. James grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into Logan's hair, the shorter teen shuddering in pleasure at his gentle touch. Logan did the same for him and when he was distracted, James grabbed the body wash and lathered it across his chest, tweaking his nipples while he did so. Logan moaned and rested his head on James's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck. James wrapped Logan's legs around his waist and lifted him up, pressing his back against the wall, watching out for his bruise. He began to roll his hips forward, his erection rubbing against Logan's. Logan pulled his head away, panting for breath.

"James!" Logan warned. "If you don't stop I'm gonna-"

"Do you want me to stop?" James asked, cutting him off.

Timidly, Logan nodded, James knowing his reasoning. Logan took the body wash and poured some on his fingers. He trailed them down to his entrance, rubbing them along the outside before sliding them past the tight ring of muscle. He rested his forehead against James's, his mouth open slightly.

"Fuck Logan," James said. Logan began sliding his fingers in-and-out quickly, complete with a scissoring motion, crying out sharply when he hit his prostate.

"James," Logan moaned. "N-need you. Now." James nodded, pulling Logan's hand away. James pressed the tip of his erection against Logan's entrance, slipping in with one fluid motion.

"So fucking tight," Janes groaned, pulling out and thrusting right back in. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around James's neck, his head in the crook of his neck.

"H-hit there again!" He begged, jerking his hips as James moved. Logan kept squirming in James's grasp, the sound of wet skin slapping together, and James fucking loved it. He loved all the sounds that Logan made, and he loved that he was the one causing him to make those sounds.

"F-feels so good!" Logan moaned, pulling away to try to regain his breath. "S-so close."

"Me too," James moaned, snaking his hand around Logan's aching shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts. James the. Brought their lips together, catching Logan in a passionate kiss. Logan lost it first, releasing with a muffled cry, James soon following after him. Both pulled away, panting for breath. James gently pulled out, setting Logan on his feet and reached to turn the water off. Keeping one arm around Logan to help him up, he grabbed both their towels, putting his own and helping Logan with his. They walked out of the bathroom and into their room, quickly putting on sweatpants before collapsing on the bed together, James with one arm wrapped loosely around Logan's waist, his hand gently running over the bruise on the small of his back.

"I'm okay James," Logan told him again, knowing what he was thinking about.

"I know," James said. Gingerly, he turned Logan so they were now facing each other, but he kept his hand in the same spot. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

"You don't mean that," Logan told him. "I only get-"

"Don't you say that you only get negative attention for making mistakes," James said. "I'll give you whatever attention you deserve. I love you Logan."

"I love you too James," Logan said, nuzzling into his bare chest, drifting off to sleep. James gently placed a kiss to the top of his head before drifting off to sleep as well. 


End file.
